Heresy
by Jeremiah Wilson
Summary: The story follows William, a Street Urchin in the heart of Greater London, Who tests his will against new evils rising. May have some HBP spoilers via flashbacks. Not self insertion. Rated T for Violence and some language.
1. Root of all Things

Beginning A/N This story is an idea that I just recently realized, I plan on it going through all 7 years of him being in Hogwarts, Including most of the Summers. And don't think I will give up after 1 year because I ran out of ideas, as long as I have one loyal reader, I will continue. which I already have, from the way it looks. Had to edit the format, because when I uploaded the document, it completely obliterated the form of the file.

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and it's Universe, but I do in fact own the original characters. Don't take them or I'll send Mr. T and the A-team after you... that and a squad of ninja. ninja with... swords.

Wednesday, March 21, 2004.

It was a bright day in Leeds, where a House lay on forty-eight Hilkins avenue.

"Happy Birthday, William!"

The sound came loud out of the front window of the home, which had a germanic style to it. It's shudders of brown were blowuing peacefully in the summer wind

A blonde woman with big, blue eyes thrust out a box wrapped in elaborate green and blue paper. The child, who was rather small with short, dark-brown hair, gleefully took the box and read the label.

"From: Mum and Dad"  
"To: Our son."

He smiled brightly revealing several missing teeth in his front.

"Dad will be back from his trip next summer!" She squealed excitedly.

He squealed in glee and tore the package until it revealed a toy, but he was too busy staring at the picture on top of it. It was a picture of a Dark-brown haired man, with a distinguished patch of hair on his chin. He laden in tan camouflage, holding a rifle up to his shoulder, and he was standing next to a sign that was printed in a strange language he had never seen before.Williams eyes started to tear up, like it did whenever he saw his dad's picture.

"Don't worry, He'll be home before you know it, Will."

Some years later...

The day was dark and was somewhat dreary, having seen snow almost continually for the past 3 months, But in Barking, Greater London, The atmostphere was warmer...

"Stop thief!"

Running down the street, a small, frail-looking, dark-brown haired child in rags carrying a small pouch, followed closely by a skinny balding white-haired man, in a white apron. He had a bad feeling about this. I mean, This could be the end, for all he knew. But he needed food, sweet nourishment. He had been going hungry for days. Days and nights of knowing there will never be hope. Dumpsters were empty around his home to the south, past the river. He could not stand it anymore. He just had to rely on means that involve taking what does not belong to him.

"Damn it! Get back here before I string you up by your ears!" The child knew that was a lie. He had stolen bread from that baker, He wasn't just going to walk up, take the bread, and go away. He was going to either physically hurt him, or turn him over to the police and let them have a go at him. Or even both, which means there is no stopping between here and haven.

The sound of the Screaming man slowly faded away as he made his way though the alleyway.

There was a loud banging noise around the corner, and at an instant an younger police officer with a thin goatee appeared from the street, and grabbed the child's collar to bring him up to eye level.

"Thi' Yer funny, eh kid?" He bellowed in an accent. as he held the boy up to the wall. The child let out a loud yell. "I tol' ya never to come 'round here again!"

"Let me go!" the frail urchin yelled, struggling against the officer's grip. The officer laughed hollowly.

"Nah, I reckon' I'll take ye in!" the officer spat . The sky above grew unnaturally darker. "I thi' we can fin' a nice orphanage for ya'." The officer gave a condescending laugh.

"I said, let me go!" the boy screamed again. The sky grew black around the child and the boy.

"Never." Replied the officer quietly. The boy let out a bone chilling scream. The policeman was literally flung into the wall behind them screaming, dropping the boy. There was seconds of confusion and the urge to destroy the policeman, who was clutching his head that got smashed against the wall.

"Yer... y-yer... a… Demon..." The officer fell and laid motionless.

'Is he...dead?' The child thought to himself. His fear growing, he started to back away. He raised his hands and looked blankly to his palms. 'How could I?' he recovered himself and scrambled away. Nothing he could do or say would change the fact that he had committed the crime of attacking an officer of the law. This meant he'd be sent away or… worse if he had killed the man. He knew what he had to do… he could to flee London for the mainland or Scotland. 'I heard Jersey is nice around this time of-' He cut his thoughts off, No, he could not survive in a small town. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to Hide. He must stay in London and wait until this blows over.

Off in the distance a man, who looked like he dressed in the dark, wearing flannel bellbottoms which were put on backwards, and a white undershirt over a teal hooded sweatshirt like a vest. He was talking to a perfectly dressed woman in a Men's business suit.

"Sure that's the boy?" The man said looking through a strange ocular device that resembled binoculars

"You don't suppose he's the tooth fairy?" she responded sarcastically.

"Nah, I think she's in Tunisia on holiday." The man said blankly. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's him, you dolt!" she shouted leaning in next him.

"You don't have to call me names, Sally." He whimpered defensively.

"You look ridiculous! I have half a mind to make you go back and change." She screamed, looking extremely angry.

"Not all of us grew up in the muggle world, Sally." He stated, matter-of-factly. Sally sighed.

"You-" A woman behind them cleared her throat loudly. They both shot around to find a very severe-looking, old-and-white woman with dark purple robes. She was shaking in anger

"P-Professor McGonagall! What brings you-" The man said hastily.

"Shut it, Matthias." She interrupted loudly. "Honestly, Matthias and Sallisia, Could you cease the constant bickering for just one task?"

"Now see here-" Matthias tried to reply

"I said shut it, you incompetent fool! Now that you have failed-" she yelled pointing to Matthias's Chest.

"We Have NOT failed-" said Sallisia matter-of-factly.

"The boy is gone. Now you have no idea where he is." The Professor stated, her voice getting noticeably louder.

"Rubbish, we'll just use the tracker charm-" He said, trying to relieve the matter, the vain in Professor McGonagall's forehead started throbbing.

"That's beside the point Matthias…" She said in a forced calm through her teeth.

"Now head back to the ministry! I suspect we'll have to get someone else who'd be more serious about the tasks given to them!" Her voice was shaking in anger. There was a loud crack and the two disappeared…

Professor looked sternly to the direction the Child ran off to, and with another loud crack, She was gone as well.

Back at his 'home', in which he had to go through a series of broken windows to get to, was an  
abandoned, unstable, old flat complete with old, rotten boards nailed to the windows, and various satanic verses on the walls probably by the people who lived here before. Sometimes his own home frightens him, but he has to deal, anyplace is better then the orphanage. anywhere. Promptly he collapsed on his bed which was nothing more then an old, faded green sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The next day he had woken up to a loud screech from outside that Sounded like screeching of tires on wet pavement. The winter chill has been fading away over these past few weeks, melting the snow, making the ground seem like it had rained. Since he had no way of knowing the date, he wondered when summer would hit. BANG! The boarded up door was hit with fury. BANG! CRACK! The Door fell over. Two men were standing at hand behind the fallen door. The figure on the right was a short stubby man with what appeared to be a handle-bar Mustache, The other was Larger, thickset, sickly man, with seemingly no expression.

"Stand Aside." said the main on the left forcedly. The man on the right followed suit.  
The man on the left walked over to the boy what seemed to be a strut, who fell back into the wall he was brandishing what looked like a small stick. when he got up to the boy, he put his hand into his coat pocket and slowly, as if being dramatic, pulled out a letter.

"I don't know how you done it, but you've kept off our scrolls." He looked down at the boy with uncertainty.

"What's your name, Kid." the boy was left silent. He could be fearing, angered, hopeful, startled or just plain, have the hibby-jibbies, but he was just silent. The stubby man back in the door frame coughed.

"Your wand, Gregory." He said, kicking the frame.

"Oh yeah!" putting his wand back into his pocket. The man in the doorway rolled his eyes. "Nothing to fear, then. I suppose you have a name?" He said questioned reassuringly. The boy nodded lightly in reply.

"Well then, what is it?" the man in the doorframe questioned sounding angry.

"W-William... sir" The large man grinned and put the letter within William's reach.

"Well, this letter is for you." William looked at the letter with curiosity. Gregory pointed to the letter with his other hand. "Go on, Open it."

He ran up and took the letter, unconfident, but yet, opened it hastily, and started to read.

Dear William McCloud,  
We are pleased to inform you, that through our Recent discovery of your whereabouts,  
and The severity of your living conditions, we will be relocating you to a Wizarding family for foster care and shelter for the remainder of this year, until your eventual enrollment into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We will hope that you do not wander from your arrangements, for we don't want to have to send Gregory and Vincent after you again, now we? Now with that Please go with these two to your new home. We will keep you informed.

Sincerely, Dean Thomas,  
Department of Wizard Relocation  
Ministry Of Magic

"Recent Discovery? Relocation? Hogwarts? Is this some sort of Joke?" questioned William rather panicked.

"'Fraid not, kid." said the angry man in the doorway matter-of-factly. Thoughts started to run together in his mind, and he felt a small burst of anxiety, Fainted and fell over. An echo in his head sounded,

"Well, I guess we should Take him..."

William shot up like he hadn't been asleep. they were driving bumpily down an old dirt road.

"Where the Bloody hell am I?" demanded William forcefully. The man with the Handlebar Mustache  
turned around slightly.

"Off to your new home for the Summer, Kid" He replied lightly with a sigh, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"Where might that be? Where are We?" William asked in a tone similar to a conniption.

"Rural area a few miles south of Bristol. An old retired Ministry official and his wife decided to take you in." answered Gregory, at the wheel, not turning around.

"Better be grateful of their hospitality." Pointed out Vincent and William nodded solemnly.

After about twenty more minutes of driving, in the misty distance they could see a house.  
It was old, rundown, and wooden with a very tall tower, with overly rusted shed.

"Ther' it is." said Gregory with self-satisfaction out of the corner of his mouth. William coughed and gazed at the house. The house was so old it looked like it was built by the Saxons. Then again anything is possible at this point. He could of had a heart attack and died by now and he wouldn't be surprised he was dead. The house grew nearer and nearer, and all William could do is grow more and more anxious until..

"Is this a Dream? This must be… I mean… Damn, there must have been something funny in that bread." He blurted out. Vincent turned around with fire in his eyes.

"Cut out your bloody shenanigans! Of course your not dreaming." but the words didn't seem to register. Things just seemed to... Odd.

Curious and Exhausted he leaned his head on the door of the car. What if they didn't like him? What If they treated him abysmally and made him do chores and clean toilets all day. He shuttered to the thought. He remembered what the orphanage was like, 'Clean this' and 'Sweep that' But he was too curious to run away, for he didn't know what was going on, what was this Hogwarts and why it had to do the least bit with him. The trip from when they first saw the house, to pulling up to the driveway was just a period of just three minutes, but it could of been a hundred years to William. This was happening left and right without him knowing what the first thing was. It was Heaven, yet it was Hell.

When they had reached the driveway, a man, who looked like he was in his 50's or 60's with a bald head, except on the back and sides, which brandished gray hair. walked out of the house followed by an elderly woman who was short and round, with red hair, sprouting several gray hairs. They were both in odd robes, something he had never seen before. Well apart from that one man he saw leaving a pub in West London, But he thought the guy was just odd. Vincent and Gregory had gotten out to greet the couple, and left William in the car.

"I see you two have brought him. Good for your first task, I swear when Benjamin Durham had gone to do a task similar to yours, he had come back with a muggle." The elderly man said before he cleared his throat.

"I swear it was paperwork for a month for the Department of wizard relocation." William heard this and appeared confused. What was a muggle? Was he a muggle? Was this bad? New thoughts were flooding into his mind, but he tried his best to not let them get the better of him. The elderly lady strolled over to the car, smiling.

"What's your name, dear?" she questioned.

"W-William." She smiled brightly and turned around.

"Arthur? Did you hear that? He shares the name of our oldest!" She excitedly remarked. The elderly man laughed.

"Our son's name is Bill, his name is William, there's a difference." Said the man with sarcasm. the woman was quick to respond with a glare.

"Rubbish!" She turned back to William. "My name is Molly Weasley. That fellow over there is Arthur Weasley. We're going to be taking care of You. Come now, I bet your starving, you look as if you haven't ate in months!"

Mrs. Weasley spent the next few hours filling William up till he was ready to explode, Which was something he wanting for a long time, but he felt guilty, like he was freeloading.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I have not had meal this good since longer then I can remember." Mrs. Weasley looked up from the dishes she was washing.

"It's alright, Dear, I've haven't done any real cooking since my children moved out." William raised an eyebrow.

"Who are your children?" Mrs. Weasley was still washing dishes.

"There's Bill, which I've already said, and there's Charlie, who works in Romania." William looked down at his pewter plate then around to the decorations around the house, as it was very well adorned.

"There's Fred and George, the Twins. They Run a few joke shops around England and have a successful Magic deflection supply chain." She finished with the dishes and dried her hands with a cloth.

"There's Percy who works in the Ministry." Mrs. Weasley walked over to sit at the table across from William.

"There's Ron who works with his wife as a teacher at Hogwarts." She sighed.

"Then there is Ginny, who we don't see a lot of During the Summer, she's running all over the world with that husband of hers, who's a Quiddich player." Mrs. Weasley put a napkin up to her eyes.

"They all grow up so... Fast." She sat silently for a split second staring off.

"I suppose I could ask everyone over for dinner next week so you can meet the bunch. " William's Hazel eyes looked a bit worried.

"I'm sure you'll get along fine." She looked over her shoulder and saw Mr. Weasley coming in.

"Arthur, can you be a angel and show William where he'll be sleeping? I bet he's totally exhausted." Mrs. Weasley requested and in reaction, Mr. Weasley smiled.

"It'd be a pleasure." He said brightly, walking away.

They had gone up two flights of stairs, and William couldn't help but look around. He was a bit twitchy at the moving photographs, but who wouldn't be? Even though it had startled him completely, It really didn't scare him. It must have been some sort of enchantment, well it figures, since the family WAS apparently magical. soon after the third flight of stairs they halted at a door.

"This is where you will be staying, then." said Mr. Weasley, "I'm sure you'll like it just fine, there's a bed, closet, and an old wardrobe. William looked up to the Mr. Weasley with concern.

"But I haven't any clothes." Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Yeah, but the Ministry has given us some money to remedy that. I suppose we'll head to London tomorrow." William just stared at the door. Mr. Weasley patted him on the back.

"I think you should head to bed. Big day tomorrow." William nodded looking up  
and Mr. Weasley walked away. William hesitated and looked at the door again, wondering what lay behind. He tried again with more confidence, trying to lay to rest what worries he had before. William thought to himself 'Why didn't this happen sooner, I don't understand. then again, everyone I've met today has been mental or worse, except maybe Mrs. Weasley.' He slowly resting his hand on the door.

"Seems fine. But I guess I don't have much choice." Slightly turning the knob the lock clicked.

"Here we go."

He walked inside the room, and sure enough, within the tan walls, there was a four post bed, an old wardrobe that looked way past it's prime, and an old door leading to what he assumed to be a closet. He looked up to the bed. 'I sure need the rest, but I don't think I can sleep after all that has happened today, it's Just too much.' But he found himself getting closer and closer to the bed, eventually slipping between the comfy red sheets and falling asleep.

After a good nights rest…

"Who is this?" a voice echoed

"It's the new kid mum and dad are taking care of" said a similar voice.

"Seems a bit scrawny" the first voice observantly said.

"Poor guy. Wonder if he's still alive? It looks as if he had a run of dismal luck." the second voice said with a sigh.

"I'll go get a stick to poke it with." stated the first voice again. William awoke slowly, then suddenly at the sight of the red-haired twins who looked in their mid-thirties. Obviously this wasn't one of his happy days, because in his surprise he kicked the first twin right in the crotch, sending his face down into one of the posts of the four post bed.

"Bloody good kick, kid." laughed the twin, as he was looking at the other twin, who was on the ground squealing like a little girl. William sat up and looked to the first twin.

"S-sorry, sir." He had finally stuttered out. The Second twin looked down with a smile.

"Not a problem. My name is George… that over there is Fred." George pointed to Fred as he was recovering himself.

"I think you just saved his wife from a night of disappointment." laughed George again.  
That joke William was too young to understand, so he just stared blankly.

"Well come on then, Fred. I don't think Jerry can keep the bloody store open all day without having a conniption." Fred looked Puzzled.

"I swear if he has to lift a finger, he'd die" Replied Fred, who's voice was a little lighter.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I hear that we will be having dinner here next week. I will see you there." George stated before walking out the door hold Fred up. William crept down the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was sitting down next to Mr. Weasley, who drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning, William. I do hope Fred and George didn't frighten you." Mr. Weasley said before taking a sip out of his cup of coffee.

"It's alright. I'm sorry about Fred." mumbled William, looking at the ground in guilt.

"Serves them right for sneaking up on you in bed." Mrs. Weasley blurted out.

"Well, son, I we should be off to London to get some new clothes for you." Rushed Mr. Weasley, who was fiddling with a weird box.

"Why can't he wear Ron's old clothes?" questioned Mrs. Weasley, looked back to William. "He's about Ron's size.

"Woman, those clothes belonged to the Twins before him, Percy before them, Charlie before him, and Bill before him!" shouted Mr. Weasley setting the box down. "Besides, most of his clothes went to his son, Hugh, and eventually to his younger brother and so on and so forth."

"Then get going! The poor dear can't be in rags forever!" replied Mrs. Weasley in a yell. Mr. Weasley motioned to William to follow, and William followed suit.

"Seeing as you don't know much about Floo powder, I guess we can appearate." he said with a grin. "Hold on to me very tightly." William grasped Mr. Weasley's arm very tightly, not knowing or expecting what was to happen next. With a sudden crack he felt his head spinning with severe pressure. But after the instant, he was in this alley, complete with people in odd clothing… odd… robes…

"Where are we?" asked William with confusion.

"Diagon ally, not a better place to shop for anything you will ever need as a Wizard or Witch." Mr. Weasley smiled down to William.

"Mr. Weasley?" asked the boy again.

"Yes?" Mr. Weasley replied with confidence.

"Am I a Wizard?"

A/N Read and review, after today's setback, I feel I'll have the next one up in a day or so. If the document didn't get checkmated on uploading


	2. Faded Memories

A/N sorry for the 3 day wait, small case of Writer's block. But it's solved. I'll try to have a chapter up every other day from now on.

"Yes, you are." stated Mr. Weasley with conviction. William stood there in his own mysticism, trying to comprehend how this is possible. "We should head out. If we take too long, Molly'll think I ran off with another woman." Mr. Weasley joked. as they walked forward past a group of gossiping girls in robes.

At the clothier, they halted in front of the entrance, where the sign read. 'FINE ROBES' in all capital letters.

"Fine… Robes? Won't I look silly?" questioned William, as this was far from what he expected by clothing.

"Not where you are going. What may be silly to the muggles, aren't necessarily silly to our world." explained Mr. Weasley. "Now, off then, we have fifty galleons to spend, and no time to kill."

After about forty minutes within the store, William and his guardian had come out with various boxes of all sizes and colors.

"I think we can safely assume you have enough clothes to get by, right, William?" nudged Mr. Weasley. "Better be off then. Hold on tightly. " he added. William added the box in his hands to his guardian's pile and clenched onto his arm. William then braced for the sensation again.

CRACK!

They we're both again safely at the Burrow, yet young William didn't let go of the old man's arm. Mr. Weasley looked down to William with a grin.

"William…" He said softly, but the child didn't budge.

"William!" He yelled, not in an angry tone. William opened one eye. "We're home." sighed Mr.. Weasley, William looked around panicked, and let go of Arthur Weasley's arm in which he graciously took it back. "Better go unpack."

William took the boxes and scrambled off up the stairs Arthur turned to sit in his chair in the living room. Molly walked in with a cup of tea.

"Here you go, sweetie." she walked over to kiss him on the cheek. Arthur took a sip of his tea.

"Did you get a hold of the children?" He asked staring at his paper, decided whether or not to start reading it. Molly lit up brightly.

"Of Course." Molly sat down in the chair next to her husband's. "Ginny is coming. She said she'll stay here for the weekend, Something about World Cup semi-finals in Scotland. Also Ron and his family, of course." Arthur looked intrigued.

"Oh, Really? I thought Scotland was going to play against Germany this year." Mr. Weasley looked as if everything was falling into place for him. "This might be an opportunity for William to experience Quiddich." Molly Frowned and gave her famous glare.

"This might not be a good time, you know Scotland and England's rivalry… group of hooligans, they are." But Arthur looked assured. "Nothing will happen, Mollywobbles. I'll make sure we get good seats." Molly sighed. She melted whenever he called her that.

"Oh alright! Go to your ruddy game, but if poor William gets one scratch I'll starve ya." Arthur got up and gave her a big kiss.

"You won't regret this!" But by the way Molly looked, she was obviously doubtful. Arthur, in his old age was obviously trying to run, but all he got was sort of a jog up the stairs. "William!" he yelled excitingly.

Smiling, he opened the door to William's room, who was stretching in some dark red robes he had just gotten.

"How would you like to go to a Quiddich match, William?" he questioned loudly and excitedly. William looked puzzled.

"What's Quiddich? Is it some sort of sport?" Mr. Weasley was astonished he got that far.

"Exactly. Way to use your head! It's a sport played by Wizards" William looked around as if deciding something, but to his realization Mr. Weasley was excided, therefore it can't be bad or boring, considering nothing in the Wizarding world seemed boring or dull.

"Is it like football?" William said, adjusting the waist on his robes trying to get them strait.

"Kind of…" said Mr. Weasley, trailing off vaguely.

"Yes, I think I'd like that, thank you." he said calmly. Mr. Weasley smiled brightly.

"The game is next week. Wednesday. 'Till then this weekend Ginny is coming with her kids. Her husband is traveling with his team." William gave a slight nod "Also Ron and his family are coming." William nodded again trying to win the fight with his pants. Mr. Weasley then walked back downstairs.

For the next few days William took an interest in reading books on the Magic side of history.  
All the different wars fought at the hands of wizards… how

Saturday night…

William was sitting in a corner chair in the living room, reading a book. 'History of England, Wizard's edition' Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Mr.. Weasley was sitting in his chair reading the Daily Prophet. A loud knock was heard at the door. Mr. Weasley just looked up from his paper to the kitchen. After a second there was a squeal of cheer, and Mr. Weasley knew right away who it was.

"Looks like Ron's here with his children." Mr. Weasley whispered to William who also looked to the kitchen in anticipation. The first figure to come through the portal wasn't a grown man. It was a girl who was thin, yet had a round face. She was about William's age with long chestnut hair to her lower back, and her deep blue eyes where magnified slightly by her small-framed glasses. Not knowing what he was doing, he had stared at her for a while, and she turned slightly pink in the cheeks.

She dashed quickly over to Arthur and gave him a big hug forcing him to drop the paper he was reading.

"How you been, Grandpa!" Mr. Weasley patter her on the back.

"Fine. How have you and your brothers been getting along?" He asked. She broke the hug.

"Fine…" She said like she was exaggerating. Mr. Weasley chuckled

"Good to hear it." Mr. Weasley smiled. She looked curiously at William. "This is William McCloud. We're taking care of him this summer. He'll also be attending Hogwarts this year, like you." William smiled at the Girl. She blushed again. "William, this is Maggie Weasley. Ron's daughter and my granddaughter." He then looked to the kitchen. "Well go ask your mum and dad to come in here." Maggie smiled and scurried off. William glanced down at his book but decided not to continue, shutting it and placing it on the table.

A man came from the kitchen followed by a woman. The man, was obviously Mr. Weasley's son, the resemblance was uncanny He had thinning bright red hair, freckles on his face which he realized that Mr. Weasley had as well, his first thought being they were liver spots. The man was slightly overweight and looked as if he was in his late twenties. The woman, on the other hand, was unnaturally aged. The indication that she wasn't as old as the way she looked was the dark bags under her eyes, and a wrinkle on her forehead where, as it seems, the vein has popped out one too many times. She has tried to hide some aspects, obviously, for, Her hair was dyed a shade darker then her daughter's hair. One thing to also point out is that she looked 7 months into a pregnancy.

"Where's the rest of the bunch?" he looked around the two toward the kitchen. The woman sighed.

"Off in the back playing with the gnomes, I would imagine. Hugh is helping mum with dinner." she rested her hands on her stomach.

"How's the baby?" Mr. Weasley questioned with particular interest. Ron coughed.

"Dreadful. I really hope it comes out before the term starts, I don't want my classes to be halted." She scowled at Ron. "Honestly Ron, it just couldn't wait, could it." Ron coughed in embarrassment as he noticed the new kid.

"Honestly, I don't think the students will be in tears over no Potions classes." Ron added almost under his breath and the woman slapped him on the back of the head. "This must be Wilhelm."

"William!" She then glanced at William. "My name is Hermione, but you will come to know me as Professor Weasley." She slowly walked up to William and extended her hand. The boy reached out slowly and shook it.

"And I'm Ron. I'm also er.. Professor Weasley. Most people just call me Professor Ron." William nodded quickly. "I teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Hermione looked back to Ron.

"Can you help me to the Kitchen? I need to get a good place where I can look after the kids in the back yard."

Ron carefully led Hermione to the kitchen to sit down on a chair at the table.

"Ron, why do you have to be such a nit in front of guests?" Hermione scowled.

"Well, I'm sure they won't be too sad for potions to be canned for a while." Ron commented, matter-of-factly

"Things aren't as bad in potions since Snape left, Ron." she stated in a forced calm.  
"Not from what I've heard-" Ron tried to say

"What HAVE you heard, Ron?" Hermione interrupted.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Mrs. Weasley said trying to end the row. Honestly after what? Ten years of marriage, you still are bickering like you did in school,"

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other, then turned around to answer at the same time.

"Yes we are."

Back inside the living room .

Maggie looked curiously back to William, giving the signal to come there. William glanced over to Mr. Weasley who gave a 'Well go on, then' look. He then took off to the kitchen.

"William, is it?" He nodded. She smiled brightly. "Want to go catch Gnomes?" He looked to the ground.

"I don't right know how." said William, not sure if this was going to be dangerous or not. She grabbed his hand, dragging him into the back yard, ultimately tripping on his robes and falling flat on his face in the grass. After a few seconds of him laying there and whispering in the background, William then started to laugh hysterically, and was joined by the other kids. He slowly rose, as two of Maggie's brothers helped him up one was eight and the other seven or six both with red hair and brown eyes. "You alright?" the older one asked. Before he could answer 'I'm fine' the younger answered "Ya, he's just right. he was laughing." Maggie giggled.

"Well I see you got one already" she asked, looking to the gnome tied up in a rope muffling what sounded like curses.

"Blimey, he was fast, but we got him cornered by the shed!" The older brother said, excitedly. Maggie looked back over to the kitchen.

"Both of you, this is William, he's staying here at Grandma and Grandpa's for the summertime." She then pointed to her brothers who were standing next to each other, "These two, are Jacob and Derrick. Odd bunch, but I love 'em just the same." She looked to the Kitchen again. "Hugh, the nine year old, is the oldest boy, and he takes after mum the most. always in the books."

A loud engine roar is heard off in the distance. A bright light twinkles in the east, looking like a star, but that star soon split to two lights.

"Wow, that must be the English Quiddich team's bus! That means Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are here!" Derrick squealed, running off towards the kitchen. "The bus can-" William tried to question in astonishment, it all not coming out. The red and white bus was surely flying. He couldn't believe his eyes. Maggie pointed to the bus.

"It's an enchantment" but he was still left speechless. The bus, in mid-air, stopped in front of the house. As quickly as it came, it descended, hitting the ground with a thud. The luggage section of the bus opened, and three large chests, by themselves, flew out and stacked on the ground neatly. A first figure stepped down from the bus. It was a young woman, with familiar freckles and blue eyes. Followed by her, was a small son about their age, wearing a gold and red 'Go England' Shirt under a black cloak. He had short black hair with green eyes. Followed by him was a thin man in Blue robes, who wore round glasses around his green eyes. Now William had noticed, the boy who just walked out was the spitting image of this man.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" Maggie quickly scuttled over to the three as the bus drove away, northeast. She was warmly greeted by a large hug by Ginny. Harry walked up behind Maggie and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Hello Margaret." He said before walking off into the house. All three trunks following behind him. Soon after, Maggie broke the hug with he aunt. Ginny then smiled.

"How you been?" Maggie looked to William, who was still looking at the bus that was flying off.

"I'm fine… please meet William. He's staying with Grandma and Grandpa." Ginny smirked.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ginny Potter. I'm the Weasley's daughter." She walked of leaving them with their son.

"Hello Kenny." she said, as trying to avoid him. Kenneth frowned.

"You will address me as Kenneth, little girl." he said insultingly.

"Little? I'm pretty sure I'm a month older then you. I turned eleven a month ago, and your birthday is still a week away, Kenny." She said smugly. William lifted a finger to say something but decided against it. She turned to William who did not have a single clue what was going on. "Sadly this loon is going with us to Hogwarts, this year." she said to William, with contempt.

"Oh… this must be the freeloading tramp." he said condescendingly. A new flare of rage came to William's mind. He felt like ripping this guy's throat out, but knew that meant coming out of favor with the Weasley's, which he didn't want. Maggie looked and saw William's anger.

"You take that back!" she said raising her fist.

"And what? Is wittle Maggie Weasley going to make me?" William just stood there hoping to God he had the strength to not bloody this child's face. But it Looks like Maggie beat him to the punch. In all his years on the streets He had never seen someone get kneed that hard in the stomach, and he's seen gang wars in London.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" laughed Maggie as she watched Kenneth trying to recover, only falling on his rear, coughing.

"You stupid girl!" He lunged at her with his fists closed. William going on instinct jumped in front of Maggie, taking a blow to the head. Ron saw what had happened, throwing down his fork, and ran outside.

"Enough! Petrificus totalus!" Ron had shot a small light from his wand, and next thing William knew, he was laying on the ground, holding his head, next to him, there was Kenneth laying on the ground, with his arms to his sides and legs together. Ron Walked over to the three.

"You alright, William?" William stood up, his head throbbing in pain.

"A little bit… isn't the first time I've taken a hit." He looked groggily at Maggie who had tears in her eyes.

"You didn't have to go throwing yourself in danger because of me!" she cried. Ron sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Well, what's your story?" Ron asked him.

"I was just standing here, and he lunged at her with his fists out, I did what I could."

"Correcto Libertalis!" He muttered pointing his wand to Kenneth. He got up and looked evilly to the other two children.

"She attacked me first! With her knee!" He scowled. Ron sighed again.

"Just keep your hands off each other! Kenneth, Why don't you go play chess with Hugh, he's grannied dad twice already." Kenneth gave the two a glare of hate before running off inside.

A few hours later… William and Maggie were talking about their future at Hogwarts… well Maggie was talking, and William was listening.

"I'm sure I'll make it into Gryffindor. My mother heads the house. Maybe you will make Gryffindor, I heard you didn't completely lose it when Crabbe and Goyle came to take you here. Scary pair from what I've heard. Former what-were- they-called" She said spacing off in thought.

"I don't care which house I make it into." Kenneth interrupted, barging in from the living room, Before William could respond. "As long as I am honored as I should be." Kenneth said like he expected them to care.

"Honored for what? Being a Horse's arse?" Maggie said slyly, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Again, I'm positive you'll end up in Gryffindor with me, and possibly William."

"I have no Intentions of staying anywhere near your ugly face when I get to school. The tramp either." He said, sticking up his nose.

Kenneth laughed dryly. Oddly enough, Maggie didn't move in for the kill.

"You really need to get a firm grip on reality. Can't live in your fantasy forever." said Maggie matter-of-factly. Maggie grabbed William again, and dragged him to the living room, to her father. "Dad, tell us that story about Uncle Bill's wedding. I want William to hear it." Kenneth followed to the doorframe,

"You have your story. I will be out back if you decide to cease this rubbish." Kenneth spat condescendingly. before he stormed off and Maggie turned back to her father, adjusting her glasses.

"Bit of a foul apple that fell far from the tree, eh?" Ron said, offended. "He thinks he's better then the rest of us Weasleys because his father is 'The Great Harry Potter' but it's a good thing too, I have too much respect for ol' Harry to bop him upside the head." after that serious note, Ron smiled. "Now, where was I?"

"You were going to tell the story of Uncle Bill's wedding." Ron raised his eyebrows to his daughter.

"I don't think-" He stopped. Ron looked Blankly at both William and Maggie. Maggie had given a puppy-dog look to her father, in which her father sighed in recognition.

"Watch out for this one, she'll control you. She's just like her mum." Ron said jokingly.

Maggie gave a glare that could kill small animals, and Ron shot back into his seat. He stumbled forward and cleared his throat.

"Well the story happened like this, and don't go repeating this, or 'Mione will have my head, as well as a few other undisclosed pieces."

"It all started with…"

Flashback

It was the Morning of June 15th, and It's was Bill and Fleur's Wedding. There sat all the Weasley's in Suits and Dresses and Hundreds of guests. You could tell not all the guests were expected, for other then 50 people sitting on the Benches, there were about 160 people sitting on folding chairs. there was a very large man with a long beard sitting on a log he had pulled up from the woods. Obviously the folding chairs didn't cut it. There in a bench to the far right was Ron sitting Next to a younger and less expectant form of Hermione. Next to her to the left was quite obviously, Ginny's Husband, and Oddly enough, Ginny was nowhere to be found. You could basically cut the tension with a knife, seemingly because the ceremony was minutes away from starting. The Priest, up at the alter, had turned around to take a shot from his flask.

The ballad started to Play. The whole crowd brightened up, even a few had woken up in shock, but the general feeling on the crowd was awe. Bill had already came in from the left and was standing in front of the priest, who had choked on whiskey when the music started. Bill's face was skewed from a previous attack, But the way he was smiling, you could imagine, it had not phased him whatsoever.

Many heads turned, to look upon the bride in veil as she walked down the aisle toward the altar, her white hair almost blending in with the dress. Followed by her was a few girls in white dresses including Ginny, who was lagging in the back. She Reached the alter with her bridesmaids and the Priest continued with the Ceremony.

The Reception.

"Herm-own-ninny!" It was Viktor Krum, passing through the large crowd, shouting as if she was giving free gold at the buffet. "Herm-own-ninny!"

Hermione, who had been standing at the buffet eating some shrimp cocktails, and Turned around like there had been a ghost behind her.

"Viktor? I didn't know you were coming!" She said almost sarcastically.

"Veil, Fleur had inffited me." Hermione didn't look surprised. After all, they we're both school champions for the Triwizard tournament.

"How's Bulgaria?" she questioned uninterestedly.

"Dreadvull, witvout you, Herm-own-ninny." By his tone, he was obviously trying to make this a romantic moment but, it was one-sided. She looked up to him with curiosity. But before she could do anything he grabbed her into a powerful kiss.

Unknowing to them, Ron was watching them out of the corner of his eye. He was next to Harry, who, was deep in conversation with Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. When Viktor kissed Hermione, he squeezed his glass so hard the glass shattered in his hand, severely cutting his palm. But his eyes were still set to the couple with total and utter bitterness, after a second or two, storming off to mend his wound.

…Missing the part where Hermione slapped the everliving crap out of Viktor.

About two hours later…

The sky was growing dark as the reception was drawing to a close, those only left were the family and close friends of the eloping couple. Ron was sitting in his own anger and sadness just outside the tent where everyone was, having a good time. In fact he looked as if his bride had run off with another man which was not too far from the truth. Hermione walked out carrying a couple glasses of Firewhiskey.

"Hope you fancy a drink" she said tipsy, placing a glass down on the table next to Ron. He proceeded to brush the glass of the table in anger.

"What the bloody hell is up wh-"

"He practically had his ruddy hands up your dress!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Over these past years I've been running around like a bastard to get your attention, and you end up with HIM!" Hermione looked astonished, he has never acted this severe over her.

"For your information-" she tried to speak again.

"I love you, Hermione!" He shouted again. Obviously he didn't care anymore. "I hope you see it now, even Harry had seen it!"

Her eyes teared up… and she ran off, crying…

After the Reception

Ron had seen Hermione was sitting in the corner sipping on a paper cup of punch, which had most certainly been spiked by Fred and George. She was staring at the floor sorrowfully, almost at a state of lamentation. He paced slowly to the chair she was sitting on, and as he reached her, she slowly looked up, teary-eyed. The pair had gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed to be Eternity. Ron extended his hand, which she lightly took it. They both had slowly risen, not ever breaking their stare, with the night air coming in strong, and the crowd lingering on the dance floor. The night closed in, the paper lamps had set aflame, and had revealed the landscape's enchanted beauty. Reaching the dance floor, they embraced each other, moving back and forth, not really aware of what they were doing... the moment was too magical for things other then each other. Seconds turned into minutes, Minutes into hours. The crowd slowly faded away, but there they were, dancing like nothing else mattered. It wasn't until the crowd completely diminished that they had released, but their stare remained. She smiled. He smiled. Even the shouts of the drinking games in the reception tent we're fading from their ears. Nothing can describe this other then that time stood still. Ron leaned in, and their lips met for the first time.

flash forward

Maggie had her hands together up by her cheeks and sighed dramatically.

"…How romantic." Ron rolled his eyes and William laughed happily.

A/N Next Chapter will be up in the next few days, I promise! 


	3. Not like football Pt 1 'What was that'

a/n I made this a two-parter because my left hand is injured by the way of the nerve in my shoulder.Word of Caution: Never try to turn a corner while on a linoleum floor, with new socks.

If I someone else tells me to add more angst or sex into my fan fiction, I'm going to send my ninja squadron on the lot of ya. You know who you are. Seriously, grow the hell up. -anger officially vented-

This was, by far, the best week he's ever had since the time his mum had given him a Nintendo when he was 4, which involved two days of realization of a world he never knew about, One day of meeting new people, not to mention getting punched in the head by an arrogant bully, and two days of running around the woods next to the Burrow with Maggie, His first real friend.

"You can't catch me!" Maggie yelled running away. She was right. He had never seen anyone run that fast, but, not wanting to be a poor sport, ran anyway.

"I….Can… Can't… ke…keep… up" He panted as he was a good twenty to twenty-five feet behind. She turned around with a smirk

"Not so quick now, eh, William." He gave a very comically resentful look with his hands on his knees, gasping for air. She jogged quickly over to where William was/

"I'ma…I'ma get you for that!" He took a few more breaths before lunging at her again. She was ready for it, and he landed on his face. She laughed at him.

"You couldn't catch the wind off my arse!" she laughed again helping William up. "Ready for another go?"

"I think we can officially say you win" He smiled. Maggie turned red as a beet. There was a momentary silence.

"Getting a bit late, we have to get up early to get to Scotland!" She said excitedly, walking in the wrong direction.

"That's an idea, but we need to be heading this way." He pointed to the wrong direction as well.

"Oh! Well.. Uh…" she walked toward the direction William pointed to. He followed her, close behind.

"I'm not sure this is the right direction!" She looked up to the sky as it grew dark. "William!" She looked to William who was looking frantically at the trees around them. Soon the sky faded until there was nothing but moonlight.

"William! We need to get out of here.. I have no idea what could be-" She was cut off by the rustling of the grass nearby. Tripping on a stick, She fell back into William. "Th-There is s-something there!" she pointed into the darkness.

A ghostly figure appeared. It was a cloaked figure, holding out a slimy, scaled hand, holding a wand. Before he could tell who or what it was, Maggie fainted into his arms. Running on his better judgment,

He grabbed her legs, and to his surprise, lifted her quite easily. Just before turning around to make a run, though, the figure lifted up it's hood. Even In the dim moonlight, he recognized the head.

Before realizing what he was doing he high-tailed it out of the woods toward where he thought the burrow might be. For great luck, he was right, for he saw the twinkling of the Burrow's kitchen in the distance. 'How could this be?' he felt himself yelling in his mind. Many more thoughts had rushed though his confused mind. He tried so hard not to think about what he just saw, but it just kept coming back… haunting his every step.

Soon he came to the edge of the woods… there stood two figures of men.

"_Riddikulus_!" said the figure on the left, in glasses, as he ran past. William made it all the way to the kitchen, before Mr. Weasley ran out screaming.

"Where have you two been? What happened to Her? I was so worried!" Mr. Weasley came out to grab Maggie off his shoulders.

"W-we.. Got lost… some…thing… attacked us…" William panted out, catching his breath he felt he was about to collapse. Mrs. Weasley sighed the look that she was about to murder them faded away into a more worried look.

"Are you alright, what was it?" She asked, but as he was before, he was beat to the punch.

"A boggart... Took the shape of a dementor. With the head of a man I'd never seen befo-" It was Ron, he was followed by closely Harry.

"My dad… how would it take the form of him?" William interrupted, quietly.

"They take the form of the thing you fear the most." Harry said, leaning up against the house.

"I didn't know Maggie feared dementors." Ron said, faintly surprised. Mrs. Weasley looked angry.

"I told you to lay off the stories of those blasted things… she was way too young!" She scowled at Ron. Harry laughed.

"Well you better get to bed, William, have to get up early for the game, eh?" said Ron trying to change the subject. William ran to the living room, looking to Mr.. Weasley with disgrace.

"I should of fought it. I know I should of…"

"She's only fainted." He still looked to the ground, as if he had lost a war. "It's not your fault.. Not many 11 year olds can fight magical creatures, William. Especially without a wand." He looked back up to Mr. Weasley, who had a surprising smile on his face. "Go up to bed, we need to get up bright and early in the morning. " with that note, William escaped up to his room for some sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"William!" through the darkness of his sleep, he heard a familiar girl's voice, calling to him. "William!" The voice had gotten deeper. "William. It's time to get up." It was Ron's voice, sure enough, when he opened his eyes to look, there stood the indifferent freckled man that he had met just a few days before.

"We are leaving soon, get dressed and be ready for a day and half of camping!" Before he could ask any question, Ron was gone without a trace. William spent about twenty minutes packing an old bag full of two sets of robes. Lugging the bag downstairs, he noticed everyone was waiting for him in muggle clothing.

"Ron, you forgot to tell him that he needed to wear muggle clothing?" said Hermione under her breath leaning to the freckled man.

"Umm, William, You need to be in muggle clothing." Ron said hesitantly. Hermione slapped him in the back of the head.

"I don't have any, other then the clothes I came in…" William stated after some thought. "And they are nothing more then smelly rags." Mr. Weasley thought for a while.

"No matter. Go up to the attic, there should be a chest full of clothing." he said after a second.

William quickly ran up the stairs toward the attic.

A/N Part 2 (Which will be a hell of a lot longer) will be up tommarrow, As I have no life, and nothing better to do.


	4. Not like football pt 2 'Hooligans'

* * *

There stood William, peering at the large trunk… It was black with a large gold W near the handle, which the twice the size of himself. His mind was somewhere between 'Bloody Hell.' and 'How the hell am I going to get this open' He raised his eyebrows, slightly glancing at the handle which had an etching in it. 'Could it really be that simple?' he thought as he read the etching. 'Nah, but I'll give it a shot.' after a moment of curious silence, William cleared his throat.

"Weasley Boy, eleven!" and out shot a knitted sweater and a pair of very worn slacks. 'Oh… Really… Well this is better then what I'm used to.' as he hastily took off the new robes and slipped on the muggle clothing.

"William?" a soft female voice came from the door. "Are you ready? Mum and Dad are waiting for you." The soft voice said, in a low, disgraced voice.

"Maggie… what's the matter?" There was no answer. Only the distant sound of someone walking away. He put his right hand up to his chin to pinch at it.

'What could be up with her?' he thought to himself as he struggled to the door in his loose clothes. After a slight struggle waling he fell over on his face. William swore under his breath and grabbed the waist to give his feet some room to walk.

Down the stairs (after falling down the stairs three times) he was greeted with a few chuckles from Jacob and Derrick who were both dressed in maroon jumpers with a large gold 'R' on them.

Maggie was purposely hiding behind her father in the rear, only revealing herself slightly, before realizing she's been spotted and jumping back behind him. Hermione sighed and walked up to the struggling William, sporting her wand. William panicked, pointing to himself nervously.

"_Pannus Fittori!_" she muttered as blue shot from her wand to cover William. Suddenly the clothes he'd been wearing fit perfectly… perfectly, like they had been tailored just for him.

"That's better…" Said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully, coming out of the kitchen holding a wet rag. "I put William on the clock, so I'll know if you got him in danger at your ruddy game." she pointed to an old grandfather clock against the wall. Looking closer, He saw several hands on the clock that included several men and several women and three small children, including Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Hermione, Maggie, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hugh, Kenneth, Jacob, and Derrick. All looking up to it's current position, 'home.' One hand now sported William's picture, looking very disoriented and confused.

"Here!" shouted Harry. He trusted out and put a pin on Williams chest… it was big, red and said on the front, in white. "Go England!" and under it in gold was, "Win one for the Crown!"

"Better be off then." George said loudly, walking to the door quickly followed by George, as if trying to avoid a storm. The rest of the bunch. Seeing a small figure scurry out of sight behind her father, William slowed to a halt. "Maggie?" he said trying to get her attention. No response. Firmly, a hand gripped Williams shoulder, catching him by surprise.

"Don't. After What happened last night, She's too embarrassed to talk, but in time, she'll back to her old self." stated an elder man's voice.

"But why?" William looked up to see Mr. Weasley giving a very serious look.

"She's proud, son, and she doesn't like to be the said 'Damsel in distress' as you might think a girl of her age would act." said Mr. Weasley, looking down on him with a forced grin. "She's got a strong Heart, as she thinks she's ready for anything, but in truth, she's ready for little." the forced smiled turned to a mere smirk, "Let's go catch up, shall we?" William nodded slightly.

After a slight jog they caught up to the group, where Hermione was in Conversation with Harry on the Bus Enchantment's legality, and Ginny was holding a death grip to Kenneth's hand, who of course, Was struggling to get away.

"The you-know-what should be over on that hill!" stated Mr. Weasley as they entered the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, from what William could get from the sign.

"Mr. Weasley…?" Questioned William looking a bit confused. "what's a you-know-?"

"Shhh!" shushed Ginny frantically from in front of William. An old couple walking by gave the shady group an odd look. William ignored her rudeness, though he was a little too panicked to really care.

"I'll tell you on the hill." Mr. Weasley whispered out of the corner of his mouth. William opened his mouth to raise another question, but decided against it, not wanting to be shushed again.

Everyone was silent through town, except for some pointing and whispers from Fred and George at the various building, despite Hermione's attempts to silence them via clearing her throat loudly.

Officially leaving the town, the tension leaving the spirits of the flock, The twins started laughing loudly in protrusion to the other's speaking.

"What is it, nits?" yelled Ginny loudly, taking Kenneth's hand up as she tried to point, very Mrs. Weasley-ish. George calmed himself.

"Muggles don't see much, eh?" Ginny gritted his teeth, trying not to laugh. "I mean, unobservant buggers."

"FRED? GEORGE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Bellowed Hermione fiercely. The twins completely halted their laughing at Hermione's yell.

"Nothing, really!" Shouted Fred then muttered something under his breath.

"I heard that." Harry said, standing directly behind the twins. "They were only talking about some enchantment they saw in town…" He grinned deviously. "It's only a modern muggle invention." Fred muttered another something under his breath, but Hermione didn't loose her death glare. William walked further up the hill to get away from the argument.

"If I find out you put some trick…" Hermione cut herself off. "I'm going to turn you into the ministry myself!" George had an apologizing look on his face, but Fred still has his normal devilish smirk.

"And this is coming from a woman who used to use.." His voice faded off as he got closer to the top of the hill. Suddenly a loud "So that was what that was! You told me it was…" He was well out of distance of the shouts that came from the bottom. He was feeling adventurous, and this hill seemed to suit his needs very well. upon the top, the small slightly forested hill seemed to show nothing more then a wooden wasteland, trash and litter covered the somewhat wooded hill almost entirely. William made his way hastily through the trash, looking for anything of meek interest. Something caught him in the corner of his eye, something large and obtrusive among

the paper rubbish, He hadn't seen one of these in years, and when he did it was a rare sight. Could one of them possibly be just laying about? Seriously, he doubts it. Walking to the object and picking it up, his face lit up with excitement…

'Lets see if this works'

"Bloody Hell! We're late!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, still on the base of the hill with the company, looking to his watch. "5.…"

William flipped the switch, but it didn't turn on..

"4..."

He flipped it around to check if it had batteries. Nothing.

"3..."

He just stared into the screen, blankly, hoping for some batteries.

"2..."

He lowered it slowly to put in the lower pocket of his slacks.

"1..."

His hand almost reached his pocket, but forcefully, his arm shot forward, and suddenly a great force started to pull him in that direction. Wind screamed past him, but he did not open his eyes to see the colors flashing around him.

"zero… We missed it." Mr. Weasley stated, in a low tone. "Go find William, we are going to have to travel back and get another portkey set up…"

William's feet hit the ground hard, making him collapse into the grass below.

"Wha ta… Hell Iy tha" said a thick Scottish accent above him. Another voice said something incomprehensible in a thicker Scottish accent. William quickly recovered himself.

"Oy! At 'ittl lad suppor th' Engliash" said the towering Scotsman, looking down to the child's button.

"Holy…" William squeaked as the men in bright blue and white closed in with their fists up.

Back at the burrow, on the grandfather clock, Williams picture moved from traveling, to mortal danger.

* * *

a/n Boy, that was a long wait for such a small chapter, but... I got the story going again, and I'm going to be updating. Read and review, please! 


End file.
